


Don't Tell Me I Don't Understand

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Used to Be Deaf! Reader, fights and arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Reader get into an argument over something stupid. He says she doesn’t understand what it’s like to live with a disability. He didn’t know she grew up deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me I Don't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for: 
> 
> Matt and Reader get into an argument over something stupid. He says she doesn’t understand what it’s like to live with a disability. He didn’t know she grew up deaf.
> 
> I am NOT deaf nor have I ever been deaf, so please excuse mistakes and tell if I wrote something wrong. Also, tell me if you guys want a pt. 2... thinking about continuing.

The night started out nice, very nice at that. You and Matt had a wonderful stay in date. You’d watched a horror movie with Matt; he was perfect for watching horror movies with because he would comfort you when you got scared. The movie, The Orphan, had been scary, but not as scary as you’d expected. Both of you had been more intrigued more than you were scared.

 

You had been very impressed by the child actress that had played the deaf little sister. You, being born deaf, had been impressed with her ability to not react to sounds around her. You remembered being in high school drama class and watching people try to play a deaf character; it’s hard to do. 

 

In your sophomore year of highschool, you got your hearing. The speech impediment that you had, had crushed your self esteem. You decided to never tell anyone that you’d been deaf after you got out of your home town and the impediment went away.

 

You hadn’t realized you’d spaced out until you felt Matt place a gentle hand on your arm.

 

“Hey, Y/N, you okay? You spaced out.” Matt said to you, his face showed concern, but a small smile pulled on his lips. 

 

“Yeah, just was wondering if the kid that played the deaf girl is actually deaf in real life.” You said simply. It wasn’t really a lie, You  _ had  _ been wondering that.

 

“I don’t think so.” Matt shrugged and walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

 

“Why?” You narrowed your eyes at your boyfriend, you wouldn’t have been surprised if she had been deaf in real life. She was an amazing actress if she wasn’t deaf.

 

“I don’t know…” a contemplating look consumed Matt’s face, “I wasn’t convinced. She didn’t  _ sound _ deaf to me.” with that he closed the refrigerator door and started walking back to the living room.

 

You sat in your spot on the couch, confused. “I thought she might have actually been deaf, just by the way she sounded. I thought it sounded like a true deaf kid.” 

 

He shook his head in disagreement, “I don’t think so.”

 

You let it go, deciding that an argument over something stupid was not what you wanted that night. You squeezed his hand in a way that told him that the conversation you had wasn’t an argument. You then got up and walked to the bathroom to brush your teeth and get ready for bed.

 

****

 

When you returned from the bathroom, not thirty minutes later, Matt was still in the same placed he’d been when you left. He was staring at the, now, turned off tv screen. He was stewing.

 

Matt was known to do this; stew. He wouldn't know how to let something go, or keep talking it through, so he’d just sit and think. It would almost undoubtedly turn into a fight if you let him stew too long.

 

“Matt?” You called out, not wanting to startle him. “Matt, what’s bothering you?”

 

He looked at your chin, “Nothing. Just… I don't think that little girl could be deaf in real life, she didn’t seem like it to me.”

 

“That’s okay, Matt.” You assured him. “Do you want me to look it up and see if she really is deaf?”

 

“No, it’s not that important.” Matt sighed.

 

“It has to be if you’ll stew over it.” You walked over to the couch and sat next to Matt. He whispered something under his breathe that you couldn’t hear. “What?” You asked

 

“Noth- well, I just… you’re not disabled, Y/N. I don’t think you’d understand what it’s like.” He seemed hesitant to say that, but once said you just sighed.

 

“Okay, Matt. You’re tired. Let’s go to bed.” You pressed, very much wanting to avoid this fight.

 

“You wouldn’t would you?” Matt ignored your pressing. “You don’t have a disability, so you wouldn’t understand what it’s like to have one!” Matt’s voice raised a notch or two. 

 

“Matt, calm down” You said calmly. You began to get pissed off, wanting to punch Matt to speaking to you like that. You kept reminding yourself that he doesn’t know about your past. He doesn’t know!

 

“I mean, I know I’m  _ blind,  _ but she couldn’t have been deaf. She just didn’t  _ sound  _ it!” He hysterically laughed at the tv.

 

“Matt-” he cut you off

 

“You wouldn’t understand, Y/N. You don’t know what it’s like to live with a disability!” He hissed at you.  _ That  _ was the last straw.

 

“Stop!” You screamed at him. He instantly looked guilty; a deep frown forming on his face. “I  _ do _ know! I was deaf, Matt! Deaf! And that last time I checked, that still counts as a disability!” You took a deep breath, willing your voice to not crack whilst you yelled. 

 

He opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. Way too pissed to hear anything he had to say. “I was born deaf. I didn’t get hearing until I was a sophomore in high school” You laughed half-heartedly, “Oh that was fun! God Matt…” You didn’t finish what you had to say, deciding you had to get out of the apartment and cool off. 

 

You slipped on your boots and walked out without anything. You honestly didn’t care, you were too pissed off to care. Matt didn’t move as you walked out the door, shocked by your outburst and consumed in guilt.

  
The door closed behind you and you could have sworn you heard the sound of Matt crying through the door. You didn’t car.


End file.
